Family
by Everything's Eventual
Summary: They loved eachother. Because had never even entered the equation. Another Gaara's family oneshot, along with the ever tragic Yashamaru and Karura.


**Naruto**

**Karura drabble**

* * *

_"You're brother's an idiot_." That had been the first thing her future husband had said to her when they first met.

Karura suddenly found herself remembering that lovely pick up line as she looked at her children who were plastered to their teenaged uncle's side. Yashamaru was sitting cross-legged and letting Temari punch him harmlessly in the side and allowing Konkuro to draw on his arms and face all the while smiling with a maddening patience. It was like beholding a smiling Buddha.

He was just like he had been as a kid.

Little blond, soft face with long eyelashes, and expressively brilliant eyes; he looked like a girl, but not in a bad way. Yashamaru had been chipper and excitable, just like every other little to-be-ninja. He acted a bit like a girl too, a stupid girl with wide eyes, but he had a deeper personality… Karura had been called into the school a number of times because some other boy had punched her 'faggot' brother… and gotten himself beaten to a bloody pulp by the little 'fag'.

She would walk into the principal's office and see her brother, sitting with sharp, impassive eyes and maybe a fading bruise, and not the other boy _because he was in the hospital_.

_"He's not that much of an idiot."_

She hadn't wanted to tell this handsome person to watch out for her adorable little brother, because the boy was only seven at the time (the future Kazekage had been teaching a seminar to the new genin, a class Yashamaru had cheerfully attended) and Karura didn't want to admit that such a cute little boy was capable of acting like an idiot so everyone put him aside.

As an older sister, she knew Yashamaru was smart; he was cunning, too cunning for a child, and very manipulative. If little Yasha had any ambition, which he didn't, but if there was a speck of aspiration in him then, well… he would be dangorous.

Yeah. She knew her brother better then she knew herself.

So she repeated, "He's not _that much_ of an idiot."

She knew her brother better then she knew herself. And she knew Yashamaru's personality didn't end at manipulative.

He had a surprising capacity for charity and love. When he helped someone or gave someone something and they showed just a hint of gratitude then the blonde's smile would split open and a beaming cheerful ray of light would spill from his face.

Maybe that's why he became a med ninja; Yashamaru had always liked helping people. If anything, he was also kind and a slight nervous type. A little shy but completely benevolent.

Both were aspects of his personality, sharp eye'd and smiling, and both were Yashamaru. Sometimes it was hard to see the Yashamaru who was ruthlessly cunning and sharp as the same as the Yashamaru who would light up and beam after healing someone.

Both were Yashamaru and Karura loved both of them. She loved the Yashamaru who held her crying son until childish tears were replaced by innocent smiles and she loved the Yashamaru who went along with her husband's plan and broke her son's little heart. Because he was her baby brother and she loved him.

* * *

Yashamaru loved his big sister, why never even entered the equation. But if it had, it would be because she loved all of him. Most people picked and chose what they loved about someone, but his sister embraced all of him; every single last one of his weaknesses and his strengths.

She loved the little boy who could heal a bird's broken wing after a bad fall and watch it fly away with stars in his eyes and she loved the little boy who calculated 'pros and cons' like an adult and adjusted with unnatural maturity.

Yashamaru loved her so much that when Karura came and told him she was in love with Kazekage and they were set to marry, he smiled and hugged her and was truly happy for his big sister.

When she was being used by his beloved boss to try and implant a dangerous weapon into her babies, he only allowed it because she wanted it.

And he followed the Forth Kazekage as his right hand man and ANBU guard with confused love for him, only misplaced loyalty to someone trapped between job and family _for her_.

When the first two babies were incompatible with the wispy beast Yashamaru pretended to be disappointed, for his sister, when really he was jumping and squealing with inner joy.

And when his sister, on the edge of death, told the unimaginably little, red baby that she would protect him, well, Yashamaru decided he would too (After all his name, _Yasha,_ would grant him some kind of ability to look after the child) He would watch the child and raise him for his sister and most of all assist her in protecting him. _Gaara_. Even at the cost of his life.

And that was the cost, as a matter of fact, but maybe not in the maner the caretaker would have liked (still spinning his wheels and playing puppet for a man he'd lost all respect for, a man who had killed his sister and was using him to _test_ Gaara, whom Yashamaru had grown to love deeply) and in the end Yashamaru's only regret was pushing the little red head so hard he got a tattoo.

In fact, if he hadn't already been dead, then seeing his nephew with the character for 'love' above his eye would have given him a fatal heart attack. And not to end on such a note, Yashamaru assured the world that he loved his sister and he loved Gaara and Temari and Konkuro and _maybe_ he could spare a little for his Kazekage.

* * *

**A/N: Yashamaru and Karura (Gaara's uncle and mommy for all you Gaara faggirls (_and I say that with the deepest respect_) out there) never get any love. Especially Yashamaru, I'm not even a part of the Naruto fandom (in fact, I only watched like five episodes xD but it was still enough for me to fall in love with the most hated character (typical)) but I can just tell everybody hates that guy :( And no, he doesn't deserve it; he was protecting Gaara like BAMF, I doubt he meant to fuck him up that bad. ****And he's remains the only non-Tsunade medic ninja (or ANBU for that matter, they actually seem stupidly useless xD so far, I dunno, I've only seen five) whose actually been kinda badass.**

**As for Karura, she's just AWESOME. Badass non-ninja mommy kicking ass over here xD**

**PS, my favorite character is Haru. He's adorable. And FYI the only episodes I saw were the ones with Haru or Yashamaru in them, and a little bit of Gaara, but I did read their bios ^^**


End file.
